Maeltir Galaxy
This article was created by Gemini92 The Maeltir Galaxy is a Barred spiral galaxy. According to the Drake equation, the Galaxy is estimated to have 350,000 star systems capable of supporting life, with at least half of this amount evolving a sentient race. The reason for such a small amount in comparison to the amount of stars in the galaxy is currently not known but it could be something to do with Wazp laziness. The Maeltir Galaxy is the setting for the various events and territories of various inter-stellar governments. History Arrival of the Wazpz The Maeltir Galaxy is over 13 Billion years old. When it was first formed, the Wazpz appeared on Lladnek. They were given the duty by the Harlequins to defend the Galaxy from any threats it may have in the future when life begins to develop. However, 10 thousand years after first appearing, many Wazpz broke into factions and became physically different. Their Wazpidium metal bodies changed to a Black cytoplasm-like substance and their beliefs changed. They wanted the Galaxy for themselves, and became known as the Anti-wazpz. A war broke out at the centre which ended when the Wazpz sealed the Anti-wazpz in a great barrier at the core. In case of an escape, the Wazpz created the Mental race which would be responsible with the cleansing of any Anti-wazp inhabited planets. After the repercussions of the war, the Wazpz began terraforming various planets to T-class with Oxygen/Nitrogen atmospheres and soon life began to develop. The Wazpz then set themselves rules and regulations for Galactic society. The number 1 rule being to not interfere with undeveloped species nor intefere in foreign affairs among galactic powers. After Billions of years, the first sentient species began to emerge and develop space-travel. Rise of the Kroyon Empire The first species to develop space-travel were the Xenophobic and Arrogant Kroyons. Wazp law states that any species that develops space-travel technology must be greeted by an individual of the Wazp kingdom. After the Kroyons were greeted, they and the Wazpz lived in harmony. However, after a Kroyon revolution happened in Kroyon space, the newly developed Empire started expanding at an enormous rate and defected the Wazp kingdom. 7 Wazp terrorists attempted to assasinate the Kroyon Emperor but were caught in the act. After an easy escape, they went into hiding for breaking the non-interference rule. They hid on a T-class planet known as Terra-3 (or Earth) by disguising their physical bodies into native creatures. To survive the host bodies, the Wazpz transferred a W-gene onto the creature's descendents all the way through to Mankind's society. Establishing the Maeltir Empire While the Wazp terrorist group hid on Earth, the Reptoids evolved alongside them, developed space-travel and fled their homeworld to avoid a meteorite collision. They then conquered many other alien species and established the Maeltir Empire as to avoid Kroyon invasion. However, the Empire was viscious and brutal and believed in Reptoid supremacy. Slaves were kidnapped from Ovsor and sold across the Galaxy. The Wazpz could not interfere in affairs so the Empire continued it's brutality for the next 60 Million years, until the Maeltir Underground was established and eventually the Maeltir rebellion resulting in civil war. The Empire crumbles The Maeltir Empire was abolished when Emperor Wirevine was killed by resistance fighters. After the Emperor's death, the Fawke and Gryme slaves were freed and the concentration camps were then demolished. The Various species who were part of the Empire then established their own dominions. The Federation era After 1 million years of seperate nations in the Galaxy, the 1st Pavlan Empire believed being united would benefit the galaxy's well-being. Along with the Kronoc Coalition, the Empire signed an act of union. Eventually, over 55 other nations signed the union and established the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. the Federation's territory was split into 7 provinces. Overtime, the Federation and the Kroyon Empire began to become more rivalled and went through a period of cold war. the Maeltir Space Navy was then introduced for self-defence whilst also used to explore new regions of space. Skwobb Clone wars For an experiment in the event of a war, Skwobb scientists started develop robotic clones of their own species. However, the clones overpowered many Maeltir guards and ran rampant on many Federation colonies. Eventually, the clones made their way to Earth and allied with a local mad scientist. But they were stopped by the Wazp terrorists (now disguised as humans). Kroyon Invasion In the Earth year 2008, the Kroyon Empire invaded the Yalske Zone by sending space-faring drones over the neutral zone and destroyed a Sh*tFolk space vessel (which was a member of the Federation at the time). The eventual events that were to follow, a war was declared. However, all was not lost. the 7 Wazp terrorists (or 6, as one of them succumb to 'Vanishing Wazp Syndrome') re-found their powers and managed to stop the Kroyon advancement, thus ending the war. As for the 6 Wazpz themselves, Their crimes were forgotten after they took on new aliases. After which, they became well-known Wazpz all across the Galaxy. Sean joined the Wazp council and eventually was promoted to Emperor. James became a Wazp priest who then advanced through the ranks until he became Wazp pope. Matthew was appointed a millitary advisor and also became the guardian of the Matthew Universe, which he created. Jack became an historian and eventually became Galactic Chronicler. Alex became space marshall of the Lladnek millitary. Thomas became a teacher at the Galactic academy teaching stellar navigation. Yalske Independence After 5 Million years, with the Federatione becoming larger and more member homeworlds joining, the large province of the Yalske Zone demanded independence as they grew tired of living in the Federation's shadow. After many terrorist attacks and protests, a declaration was signed that the entire Yalske Zone was to become independent and be known as the Yalske union. Upon signing the document, the Kronoc ambassador shot the Pavlan politician and declared war on the federation. the war ended after 2 days which concluded with each province becoming independent states, except the Maeltir State centre which became a dominion for individuals who were of the Fawke and Gryme slave descendents. This ended the Federation after over 10 Million years of peace. Creation of the Mattiverse On Lladnek, the homeworld of the wazpz, 2 Wazp scientists tested the theory if a T-class environment can exist on a non-celestial body. Or in other words, a pocket universe. They succeed and create the Mattiverse, which is then placed inside a wazp body, Matthew's, hence it's name. Wazp/Anti-wazp war 1000 years after the Federation went into decline, the Kroyon prophecies foresaw the forecoming of paradise. This prophecy was actually the time the Anti-wazp barrier was to grow weaker and they were to escape to wreak destruction onto the Galaxy. A few Anti-wazpz did break through, but many were destroyed by the barrier's energy walls. While the many galactic powers fought off the Ring of Blood cult, the Wazpz sent out legions to slow down the escaping Anti-wazpz, one of which legions were led by Alex. After days of battling, Space Marshall Alex got to the Galactic core and sacrificed his Wazpz energy minutes before the great barrier was destroyed entirely. Although it killed the Wazp, the barrier was now stronger than ever and the Anti-wazpz that escaped were all destroyed by the barrier energy that spread across the Galaxy. Alex was then dubbed one of the greatest heroes in Wazp history, even if most of the Wazpz hated each other. Founding of the UMDEU To avoid the Ring of Blood cult re-emerging, various powers founded the United Maeltir Defensive and Economic Union, with the details shown further down the webpage. Technology The Maeltir Galaxy mostly has Type III civillisations where energy sources come from various stars. Vessels vary from anti-matter reactors to slip-stream warp drive engines. Space travel is common among public transport as well, where the public can get shuttle buses to different planets and space stations. What is also available is a galaxy-wise tube system that transports vehicles inside similar to Earth-trains as fast as any spacecraft. Due to resource reasons, however, they are rarely seen. Robots are available for sale on markets. They come in different shapes and sizes and are used for various reasons Currency Maeltir citizens use 'Quarks' as currency in bills and coins. The coins are Purple and triangular. Most citizens pay with Maeltir credits however from their current accounts. Classifications (Unfinished) According to the drake equation, there are supposedly over 175,000 sentient species in the Maeltir galaxy. Inhabitants of the galaxy can be classified into different categories. Carbon-based lifeforms - The most prominent form of life in the galaxy, sentients who's molecular biology is carbon-based. These lifeforms normally evolved from rivers in their homeworld's primordial stages. Their insides consist of bodily organs to keep them alive, like hearts, stomaches, livers, kidneys etc. Carbons have to eat nutrients for energy such as plants and meat. Silicon-based lifeforms - Silicon-based lifeforms are often crystaline or rocky in appearance. Although sparse, there have been a few sentient species in the galaxy that are silicon-based. They, like the carbon-based creatures, have specialised organs inside their bodies but they are also crystalline-like. Their stomachs are not adapted to Carbon-based foods and so can only eat rocks and other minerals. Plant lifeforms - Alien races who have evolved from their homeworld's plantlife. Unlike the carbon-based lifeforms, plants do not eat for energy. They photosynthesise instead, gaining energy by taking in light. Liquid creatures - A lifeform which has taken on a liquid chemistry. Liquid creatures are one of the more rarer type of lifeform. The term liquid classifies any species that can mould it's shape, so a creature with a jelly-like texture would be classified under this. Their source of energy is unknown. Creatures of this status often evolve when a T-class planet has dried up due to climate change, and the remaining batch of water is absorbed into native amoebae and algae and take on a new form. Energy beings - Beings made from pure energy. Origins normally come from one of the various other categories, and they have evolved to a level of intelligence their physical bodies were no longer needed. It is often considered an alternative to going extinct for a species. At this stage of evolution, the race normally abandons their homeworld and ventures into space. Ammonia lifeforms - Lighter-than-air creatures who normally evolve inside a gas giant. Although sentience is a common factor for 'Ammonians' space-travel or indeed technology is quite impossible due to a lack of materials on the homeworld for resources. They feed off particles in their planet's atmosphere. Robotic - Robots, although not exactly a type of species, can often be considered intelligent lifeforms in their own right. For example, the various empires in the galaxy have planets with robotic inhabitants. Energy depends on the robot's mechanics. Some are powered by oil and fuel whereas others are electric and have to be recharged every once in a while. Empires The Galaxy has various superpowers that are seperate sovereign states. 2nd Pavlan Empire See article: ''Pavlan Empire Pavlans (or Kendasarchus to give their real name) are a Mammalian species from the planet Pavla. Upon becoming space-faring, they came into contact with many other species and collaborated with them to become one sovereign state known as the 1st Pavlan Empire. However, the 1st empire was abolished with the introduction of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. After 6 Million years, the act of union was discontinued and 'Pavlan Space' became the 2nd Pavlan Empire, which is it's current status. The Empire itself is a unitary power, consisting of the home-planets Pavla, Tekka, Ortem, Evad, Larch, Ch'ton, Orak, Kotunia, Teemonia, Tellinov and Oxo 8069. The Empire is also under rule of crown dependencies, various empire colonies and more primitive planets where they have co-operated with more primitive creatures. All ruled under an Emperor. Yalske Union The Yalske union is the largest government in the known galaxy and a federal state. It comprises of over 20 major alien species from across the Yalske sector as well as interstellar territories. It was renamed the Yalske zone when part of the federation but demanded independence after 6 Million years. The current leading species in the Union is the Dommindo, a crocodillian-like race. Dominion of the Fawke and Gryme the Fawke and Gryme are 2 seperate species from the same planet, Ovsor. Fawke are orange and mammalian, while the Gryme have an orc-like appearance. Their origins and rise to galactic identity began during the Maeltir Empire years. The brutal Reptoid Emperor Wirevine permitted a slave trade across the empire from primitive species. Ovsor was among those planets, and so inhabitants were abducted and taking to various planets so they could serve their masters. After the Empire fell, the slaves were freed and were given free-will to determine their own fate. During the Federation years, the territory which would become the dominion was vastly unoccupied and so was used for political agendas like a major parliament. When the Federation broke up, this left the empty space free. And so a petition was past round for a Fawke and Gryme dominion. The petition was passed and granted. The Acheayl The Acheayl are 3 separate species who evolved on the same T-class planet and have developed an interstellar empire that could rival all the others. UFO Kingdom An interstellar kingdom making up of 3 homeworlds and species. the Reptoids, the Greys and the Nordics. Unlike all other galactic powers, the UFO Kingdom don't mind interfering in less developed species' affairs, and all 3 species have been doing it even during the Federation years. They solve the problem by erasing memories of abductees after analysing them. United Kcaj Republic A Republic comprising of multiple species. Terran Confederacy a confederacy of systems near Earth. Before the Federation, the Terran areas were ruled by the Reptoid Empire. After the Federation was established, Earth's inhabitants, the Wolves, demanded to be part of a seperate province. They got their wish. After the Federation break-up, the Wolves established a political power in their province along with other species to make the Confederacy. Kroyon Empire The Kroyons are an insectoid race from an unspecified planet. They are one of the major powers of the Milky Way galaxy. They live as part of a hive mind and controlled by single queens. the Kroyons have bitter relationships with other nations and have often resulted in skirmishes when encountering one another. They are hated among the local cluster because of their overpowering will to survive, which is brutal and considered inappropriate. Kroyons are willing to resort to Genocide if they are unable to take a planet for themselves. Groblek Empire Grobleks are Brown reptillian creatures from one of the far reaches of the Galaxy. Their territory spans 8,000 light years and lies next to Kroyon space. The Groblek government is a communist state and disliked among many other powers, specifically the Federal Alliance. The Grobleks have advanced to a level of technological advances that cyborg implants are commonplace and on nearly every citizen. Groblek Republic A Dominion government that was once a part of the Groblek empire. However, after the development of technological implants, the opinion on the matter differed from some citizens and didn't agree it was a suitable way of living. The Empire split over the dispute. During the Federation years, the Groblek Repubic became part of the Maeltir Federation. But after the act of independence, the republic soon found it's place back as a dominion. Crept-sum Union the Crept-sum are humanoids that are made from a unique type of solid light beams. They are depicted as being arrogant and secretive. Sh*tFolk Alliance A species made from human excrement, They evolved to a humanoid stature and established their own state. They aren't war-like and very friendly towards individuals regardless of species. The Maeltir federation and the Alliance had a trading route between one another but were halted for useless production. They continue their trade of fertiliser however. Ubimos Planetary commonwealth An interstellar government who's HQ resides on planet Ubimos. The species who run the commonwealth are lizard-like beings with different head features depending on their planet of origin. They consist of Horns, Quills, Fins and Skin flaps. the Ubimosians (or Lizardmen)were originally planned to become Federation members, but the act of independence soon made this plan redundant. Federal Alliance a alliance of 5 different homeworlds, similar to the Maeltir federation only less advanced and more incompetent. The leading species are the Mericana, a humanoid race who is very ignorant of other races outside their alliance. the other 4 species are the Vach (Brown and Red humanoids), the Woadstorm (a tree-like species), the Niloc (Robotic race with a diamond-shaped head) and the Mothonians (Moth-like insectoids). The Alliance are Zealots and worship a species of aliens that resemble white fire. They have fond dislike of any outsiders. the Mackong the Mackong is an interstellar cult that has corrupted a majority of worlds across the galaxy and become it's own ruling empire. Every citizen of the cult is to wear red armoured suits with cone-shaped masked helmets. As a result no one knows what the cult members actually look like. They have been in a Cold war with the Geodona for a long time. Geodona coalitional colonies The Geodona are a reprillian species from Lobokal. Although not hostile, they do tend to be more concerned about their species survival rather than helping others. They are in a cold war with the Mackong Cult, but are still members of the UMDEU. A small political faction of this government demanded full independence from the coalition. After years of protests and terrorism, the faction was granted independence. The only problem was there was no territory to set up a new nation. The citizens of the faction travelled across the galaxy looking for a new home until they encountered the Pavlan Empire, where they were granted independence and living space in exchange for becoming a crown dependency where the Empire would not rule them but would represent them. Casul Republic The Casul are a fish-like species who can only survive underwater. Their Homeworld is a moon orbiting a Gas giant. All the water on the moon is underground. Like Earth's birds, they manipulate objects with their jaws. Their speech consists of clicking and hissing, making it hard for them to be understood by other space-faring races. The Wazp stellar kingdom The Wazpz are a race of superbeings from the Dyson planet Lladnek. They have unmatched telekinetic abilities as well as other psychological skills. Their true origins are unknown to most species. Their planet is 8-light years in Diameter and completely barren on the surface. The Wazp civillisation is within the planet's hollow interior where there is Oceans, landmasses and even a star to use energy. The wazpz have also colonised other solar systems near the centre of the galaxy. Their government is a monarchy who controls over 4 provinces split up from the Galactic centre. Fortunatley, they are not a hostile race and most of their powers are used protecting the galactic core for an unknown reason. The wazpz are known for creating life. An experiment was held to prove a theory that life can exist within a wazp itself rather than a planet. The experiment was succesful with the creation of the Matthew Universe (see below). Wazp varieties Wazpz are split into 4 forms, each holding their own territory of the kingdom. Naglend Wazpz Naglend Wazpz are the most powerful form of wazpz. They were the original Wazpz created by the Harlequins when the galaxy first formed. They are roughly 10 feet tall and have the same powers as each other such as telekinesis and teleportation. They are the only type of Wazp, or indeed species, that can travel throughout the galaxy without spaceships. Anti-wazpz Anti-Wazpz is the name given to a defecting faction of Wazp that arose during the early days of the Galaxy. The history of the Anti-wazpz started when the first generation of Naglend Wazpz split opinions on how to rule the galaxy. the faction that would become the Anti-wazpz thought the galaxy should be conquered as their own and have the smaller races live in fear of them. the Naglend Wazpz didn't agree to this, believing piece was the right of all living beings. Their beliefs mutated their appearance. The metallic bodies the Harlequins crafted them turned to ectoplasm and their eyes became hate filled and red. The Anti-wazpz have been locked at the centre of the galaxy by a great spherical barrier to avoid their lust for power destroying the galaxy. Tansclod Wazpz Tansclod Wazpz are a smaller variation of Wazp as well as less powerful. However, They have the ability to control various elements depending on Wazp. For example, Red Wazpz can control fire while Blue can control water and so on. Elements include Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, Ice, Electrcity, Plant-life, Sonics and Kinetics. They lack any really powerful abilities and they are no longer required for assistance of making the Galaxy so their fate is now their own. Adliner Wazpz Adliner Wazpz don't have control of any supernatural powers, they rely on hand-made weapons for defence and, like the Tansclod Wazpz, are free to travel outside the boundaries of the Kingdom's borders. They do have 1 ability unique to them however. They have the ability to merge into any live specimen which needs to be scanned first. This makes them ideal scientists as they blend into eccosystems in the disguise of a native creature. Aslew Wazpz Aslew Wazpz are highly deformed Wazpz which don't have a specific design. Their heads are beak-like and many have asymmetrical arm lengths, if they have 2 of them that is. Their powers are limited to being able to create a disc of energy from their hands, similar to Naglend Wazpz though weaker. Like the Tansclod and Adliner Wazpz, the Aslew have their own fate now that their role of planetary aid is no longer needed. Sub-wazpz Sub-Wazpz were prototype life-forms created by the earlier Naglend Wazpz to test how to make living organisms. They are clearly the weakest of the Wazp varieties as they stand at roughly 3 feet and have no special powers. United Maeltir Defensive and Economic Union After the Wazp/Anti-wazp war the Galaxy was ravaged by the Ring of Blood cult terrorist attacks. To avoid such an assault again, many powers founded a multi-national organisation called the United Maeltir Defensive and Economic Union (UMDEU). All powers who were part of the Federation are members as well as the Geodona and the Sh*tFolk. The Union's original goal was multi-national self-defense, but over time it established more benficial rules, as stated below. Benefits of being part of the UMDEU *Defend member territories, even through Retaliation *More Economic trades, making interest rates higher *Crossing stellar borders now less limited Lower life-forms These are species, and their homeworlds, who haven't, as of yet, developed a proper society or developed space travel capabilities. Mentals The Mentals are a race created by the Wazpz in case the Anti-wazpz were to ever escape their prison at the galactic core. They are beige with 4 eyes, 4 arms and a very high metabolism, allowing quick healing and no fatigue. The Mentals are feared across the Galaxy, even being immune to the Hydra-arachnid's mind-control virus. If you anger a Mental, you'll very likely not make it out alive. They also live as part of a collective which adapts to danger incredibly quickly. If 1 mental is shot, the next bullet won't have any effect on the next Mental. Gorgonia Prime A barren planet that has moved out of orbit closer to it's star. As a result, the temperature of the planet has gone up and caused a mass extinction wiping out most of the planet's eccosystems. The dominant species (that has survived) are the Gorgonians. They are hunched-backed fish-like creatures that wear armour. They have split into thousands of different tribes, which battle over resources and food in the harsh climate. The spirit of the Naglend Wazp, Matthew was transported here after his body was under the influence of an Anti-wazp during the Wazp/Anti-wazp war. The Fungonians A giant Fungal species that is as mobile as any animal. They resemble giant walking mushrooms with muscular arms. Their intelligence is equal to that of early man. Fruit monsters Fruit Monsters are non-sentient beings from the planet Abanan. They grow from trees like many other types of T-class fruit. Unlike other fruit, Fruit Monsters have primitive brains. Tamara Humanoids Tamara are small Humanoids who inhabit many other carbon-based creatures. Their true origins are unknown but they take a host, usually a carbon-based lifeform from other T-class planets, and use them as their homeworld. They are spread through Bacteria and are often welcome to some individuals. Some people often get operations to have them implanted, as they keep their bodies healthy for their own survival. They come in 9 different colours. Ovsor Homeworld of the 2 species Gryme and Fawke. When Maeltir was a ravage empire, people of these 2 species were abducted and sold as slaves. When slave trading was abolished, their descendents became civillians of Maeltir society and even developed their own Dominion Mk II Humans (Beausians) When humanity went extinct, the Wazpz collected DNA samples from Earth's atmosphere and applied it to another planet, Beause. They are physically indentical to humans in almost every way. Their technology level is of a Type 1 civillisation without space travel capabilities. Cryptids The Cryptids are aliens from different planets who are crown dependencies of the UFO Kingdom. Like their more advanced allies, they have been known to appear on a few planets from time to time. Sentient fire As the name implies, a race of white fire that has somehow managed to evolve a sentient brain. Having no bodily organs, they are unable to communicate to other species. However, they do show signs of intelligence. They are an old race, having evolved past the need for physical bodies. This may be evidence that more of this species is prominent in the Galaxy. Their homeworld is located within the Federal alliance territory and are worshipped as gods by the apparently ignorant alliance. It is unknown if the Sentient Fire aproves of this behaviour towards them or whether they are just tolerating it. Outer-galaxy Species These beings have origins from outside the Milky Way galaxy. Hydra-arachnid collective The Hydra-arachnids are a parasitic sentient species from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their homeworld is unknown and their territory takes up all of their home galaxy. They are blue arachnid-like beings whom carry a mind-control virus that can infect almost any species in the cluster, other than the Mentals. Very little is known about this species including their home planet and whether their mind control abilities are natural or genetically altered. Although the basic Hydra-arachnid form is of a 4-legged arthropod, their most dangerous element if control over other sentient species from their Galaxy. Each individual drone is controlled by a massive queen, called a Collective consiciousness. The Xeodys The Xeodys are tentacled, 3-legged and Teal coloured aliens from a pocket dimension of purple energy. They waged war against the Hydra-arachnids with both sides gaining many casualties. They are one of the few species immune to the Hydra-arachnid's mind control virus. Their blood stream carries their own virus known as BAKD (Bad-ass killer disease). After the war, many members of the Xeodys species remained in this universe and have been spotted on mutliple systems in the galaxy. The Harlequins The Harlequins are an omnipotent species from the outer-universe. They are creators of everything including Time and Space itself. Their most influential creation for the galaxy are the Wazpz, whom were created to populate the Galaxy as well as defend it. It is believed there are Wazpz in ever Galaxy because of these almighty beings. Unexplored regions Despite all the governments, there are still regions of the Galaxy still unexlored. Alternate universes Alternate universes are universes running parallel to the original, only at a certain point in time, history diverged into another direction. Destroyed Galaxy alternate universe This alternate universe diverged during the Wazp/Anti-wazp war, except the Wazp Alex didn't sacrifice himself to strenghten the core barrier. As a result, the Anti-wazpz escaped their prison and invaded the Wazp kingdom, taking over as galactic overlords. Battles broke out across Wazp space with casualties on the Wazp side. Eventually, a retreat was in order and the remaining Wazpz, including the Emeperor and Pope, retreated to one of the Galactic arms in the unexplored regions. After the Wazpz had been dealt with, the Anti-wazpz went through with their plan to destroy the Galaxy. the Yalske Zone was reduced to a small remnant, the Kroyon Empire was wiped from existence and the Pavlan Empire was completely destroyed, with a fleet of remaining ships creating a stellar caravan to find a new home. As a precaution, Mentals were transported to thousands of systems to stop the Anti-wazpz invading. Unfortunatley, this plan was met with repurcussions. the UFO Kingdom was wiped out by unstable Mental outbreaks. Empire alternate universe In this alternate universe, the Maeltir Empire was never overthrown and thus most Galactic powers are now under the empire's control. The only other major governments left are the Kroyon/Groblek alliance and the Federal Alliance. Category: